Conjuro de cristal
by Chefsito
Summary: Arthur es un joven de dieciocho años aún estudiando quien deseaba una venganza para un compañero de clases, llega borracho a su casa a conjurar una maldición en su contra con un antiguo libro, lo que no sabía es qué convocaría con éste. USAxUK, AU, Lemon.
1. Error

La pareja es USUK, evidentemente. La amo desde que empecé la serie y cuando no era muy popular. Quiero dedicar y agradecerle a Solitudely, quien me animó y me dijo que cualquiera con ganas, algo de imaginación o empeño puede escribir y llegar a mejorar con el tiempo, por ayudarme a desarrollar esta historia y manejar a los personajes, en fin, thanks.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.  
>Advertencia: Lemon más adelante, maldiciones, desastres, demonios enojados y ángeles celosos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"God bless us everyone!"<strong>

_Bendecidas son las almas que caen a la misericordia del señor, entre sus manos, protegiéndoles, pero desgracias son las que caen al opuesto de la gracia y la virtud, el infierno, aquel donde desciende todo lo corrupto de este insatisfecho mundo. No siempre uno puede pertenecer a uno de los dos extremos, a veces, el transcurso de la vida te hace ser un ente incompleto, uno que cae a la mitad de los dos extremos, al limbo._

Arthur Kirkland era un joven jugando con fuerzas que desconocía cegado por una estúpida venganza a un compañero de clases, con tan sólo dieciocho años jugaba con aquellas figuras en el piso creadas con marcador rojo y parte de su sangre, en su mano portaba un libro sagrado y antiguo con una serie de maldiciones avasalladoras, todas déspotas que lanzaba cada una con una sonrisa algo torcida en su boca, quizás se había pasado de copas en el pub donde estaba hace no más de veinte minutos.

—¡Cumple mi deseo, castiga al miserable ser que se atreve a blasfemar en contra mía! ¡Destrúyelo, corrómpeme en el proceso si hace falta! —esas eran sus palabras exactas, palabras que lo condenarían.

Todos dirían que era un inglés borracho gritando tonterías a diestra y a siniestra, pero no con aquel libro, ese libro que pasó por su familia generación tras generación hasta toparse con los tiempos modernos, con el siglo XXI. Nada pasaba, Arthur intentaba con más fuerza y volvía a marcar el círculo en el piso con más vehemencia.

Después de trascurridos veinte minutos las palabras eran más acalladas, la verdad es que el inglés se daba cuenta poco a poco la tontería que estaba cometiendo, era creyente de las artes oscuras, de las religiones y aún así realizaba esa insultante acción, cerró el libro y decidió marcharse de la pieza.

Pero el destino y la ironía lo perseguían con una sonrisa siniestra, algo removió la habitación de lado a lado, algo oscuro, y fue cuando de aquel símbolo mágico marcado de rojo algo comenzó a salir, primero una mano, Arthur miraba con horror la escena, sus piernas comenzaban a tiritar, pero aún estaba demasiado borracho para comprender lo que pasaba.

Y por fin salió un ser entero de allí. No era semejante a nada antes visto y a la vez sí, parecía un humano, más no lo era, su pelo era negro azabache y sus ojos de un azul casi brillante, de su espalda salían dos imponentes alas y de su cabeza unos cuernos hacia abajo sin mencionar una negra cola algo inquieta, el ser no dejaba de sonreír.

—¿Tú me despertaste? ¿No hay respeto ahora? ¿Sabías que estaba durmiendo? —fue lo primero que dijo bufando un poco.

El británico no sabía como reaccionar, su cuerpo apenas se movía y la cordura volvía a su ser, eso estaba mal, terriblemente mal, sintió miedo, el más puro sentimiento de horror, vio su muerte en los ojos y en la sonrisa de ese chico, pero éste prosiguió luego de darse unas cuantas vueltas.

—Soy un demonio, Alfred F. Jones…—susurró ensanchando aquella vivaz sonrisa —Vine a cumplir tus deseos y de paso…corromper ese delicioso cuerpo humano que tienes…—finalizó de manera astuta dejando de sonreír.

Arthur no sabía en que lío se había metido, desde ese día ya no podría pedir, orar ni exigir nada, había caído en un círculo extremadamente vicioso, había sido condenado junto a ese demonio.

**_¡Dios los bendiga a todos!_**

* * *

><p>Esta es la introducción, por eso es corta, si gustan de la idea háganmelo saber en un reviews, es mi primera historia, por tanto… serían mis primeros comentarios, los valoraré mucho.<p> 


	2. Parecido

Hemmm, muchas gracias por leer. No soy muy buena en otras parejas de hetalia pero podría poner algunas si quieren y me dicen más o menos cómo se desenvuelven juntas…

* * *

><p>La sonrisa del joven borracho parecía extraviada, no sabía qué ocurría, su mente no lo asimilaba del todo, el chico tomó asiento y lo empezó a admirar como un bicho raro y travieso, con indiferencia, como si el ser humano fuera un ser poco común o diferente de él. El inglés no podía moverse, sólo bajó la cabeza de lado a lado y volvió a abrir los ojos. El sujeto seguía mirándole, produciéndole escalofríos, había en su mirada algo que lo inquietaba, parecía que buscaba en sus ojos a alguien más, no a Arthur Kirkland.<p>

Y repitió el proceso ese inglés, entrecerró los ojos. Suspiró un poco mientras se concentraba pesadamente en otras cosas sintiendo verdadero terror, el círculo en el piso, las estanterías viejas llenos de libros, los cuadros antiguos de esa familia, estaban en el sótano después de todo, unas ganas de vomitar empezaron a inundarlo, se sentía mal y enfermo, sólo se preguntaba "¿Por qué a él?

—Me llamo Alfred…—susurró con una voz algo cansada que hizo tragar con fuerza al inglés—¿Tú eres? —preguntó bajando la cabeza y mediando los parpados con suavidad.

—A-Arthur…—exclamó, con más fuerza de lo que creía probable—Arthur Kirkland…—completó.

El extraño ser se volvió a acercar hasta él, el inglés abrió sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse en el mismo lugar por sí solo, quería salir corriendo, olvidar todo aquello, dejar de ver a ese ser allí listo para hacer lo que sea con su injuriosa alma, estaba condenado y no deseaba estarlo, él era creyente, jamás debió hacer algo como esto. Su alma estaba condenada, dios no podría iluminarla, su felicidad hacia un mundo lleno de gozo había desaparecido con la venida de aquel demonio.

Sus ojos cedieron después de aquello, un golpe seco y calló al suelo desmayado, el demonio sólo lo observó con curiosidad casi gatuna, suspiró, nunca le había tocado alguien así.

_Creer depende de uno, de su término de la realidad, es pensar que algo es probable o posible en algún ámbito o aspecto pero sin tener algo con qué comprobarlo, ninguna clase de demostración que pueda ser percibida por alguno de los sentidos que tenga desarrollado el ser humano, algo parecido a la fe, la fe era un "creer" después de todo. Y aquellos que creen ciegamente en el camino indicado llegaran a ese lugar idóneo que desean alcanzar, eso suelen decir las religiones. _

Sentía la cabeza pesada, pero estaba lucido, sentía también que dormía y que a la vez estaba despierto, sintió el suave confort de las sabanas acariciando su piel casi desnuda y una cómoda almohada reteniendo su cabeza, estaba en casa, ese olor era su esencia y todo lo de allí era suyo. Sus ojos aún no se abrían, sonrió, todo había sido una pesadilla.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron en el momento indicado.

—Hola…—susurró al ver a su madre allí, algo preocupada, los colores claros de su cuarto segaron algo su vista haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran. —Siento haberte preocupado…—sonrió nuevamente, se sentía despejado, cada sonido se le hacía armonioso, estaba valorando las cosas simples de su vida, iba a mirar através de la ventana pero había alguien más.

—Hola cosa, digo, Arthur…—susurró con una bella sonrisa, casi inocente aquel ser.

—Hola Alfred rubio…—el inglés entrecerró los ojos sonriendo con ironía, luego un sudor frío le comenzó a inundar la espalda y su frente mientras se reía. Era el mismo ser allí sentado al lado contrario de su madre, observándolo, pero ahora parecía humano, un inocente humano.

Estaba muerto, su madre estaba muerta. Todo por su maldita culpa o más bien aquel ser del que deseaba vengarse.

—No me habías contado que Alfred era tu mejor amigo, yo preocupándome por ti pensando que eras un marginado... —rió su madre, Jones la acompañó con mucha confianza.

Arthur temblaba del miedo pero un coraje extraño lo inundó, no decía nada, no quería que su madre tuviera que ver con todo ello. —Madre, tenemos que hablar a solas Alfred y yo…—susurró con frialdad.

El chico dejó de sonreír y una lujuriosa sonrisa se presenta al ver tal actitud en el inglés que veía allí, era un chico valiente después de todo, alguien con actitud y agallas, le agradaba, quizás pudiera ser un buen socio aquel británico que lo había despertado de su largo sueño. La madre asintió con la cabeza depositando un tierno beso en la cabeza del anglosajón pidiéndole que se mejorara.

—¿Qué quieres maldición? ¿Quién eres? —lo cuestionó cuando se aseguró de que su madre había bajado al primer piso.

—¿Lo dices porque ahora soy rubio? los rubios son cool, derretiré a las humanas y atraeré a desviados…—se rió un poco.

—¿Estás demente? —algo raro tenía ese demonio, algo muy raro. —Yo te convoqué, debes seguir mis ordenes…—eso… era estúpido, no quería morirse, pero estaba siendo arrogante, después de todo él era así pero debía hacer algo de tiempo.

—Calma, no quiero lidiar con problemas ahora mismo. Tampoco soy tu perrito. Te explicaré en que consiste nuestro trato, aunque no sé si puedas entregarme todo lo que quiero— se manifestó con cierto recelo cambiando su expresión de chico bueno. —Y en cuanto a quien soy… pues bueno, antes era alguien enamorado, enfermamente enamorado…—su voz ahora parecía inhumana, como si aquel tema lo contagiara de una extraña sensación.

—Comprendo…—no, no comprendía, pero debía tratar de parecer su amigo, ese demonio no podía arruinar su vida.

—¿Quieres oír mi historia, humano? —el inglés asintió con algo de angustia al ver la mirada del americano algo desesperada y rota, como si en cualquier momento pudiera cambiar su actitud, debía mantenerlo a ralla, debía saber controlar a ese demonio—Pues bueno, yo era un chico común que se enamoró de otro chico, un amor penado a los ojos de muchos estúpidos mortales, pero él era mi vida. Era rubio, tenía ojos verdes, una curiosa sonrisa orgullosa y unas cejas muy pobladas…—miró al inglés nuevamente.

Y lo compendió, comprendió porque ese sujeto al mirarlo parecía ver otra cosa o buscando otro tipo de ojos en su rostro, en su alma.

—Sí…era exactamente como tú—como si usara telepatía adivinó exactamente en qué estaba pensando el anglosajón.

* * *

><p>No sé como agradecerles sus comentarios, son los primeros. Nunca he tenido talento para escribir, desde pequeña que es así pero me encantaba leer y mirar qué podían hacer las otras personas a través de los libros, es algo precioso, y que les guste esta historia también. Muchas gracias a todas ustedes, espero que tengan un encantador día.<p> 


	3. Mentira

Muchas gracias, verdaderamente me hacen la escritora más feliz del mundo por cada comentario que recibo a esta historia, recién se está desarrollando, así que cambié algunas partes para que su relación no avance tan de prisa, sería irreal, además del hecho que Alfred no está precisamente capacitado para amar.

* * *

><p>Cotidiano era todo menos el lapso de tiempo que estaba viviendo ese chico de preciosos ojos esmeralda. Cotidiano es respirar y vivir, oler, sentir algo con familiaridad, no siempre cotidiano es un extraño sinónimo de aburrido, en esos momentos con certeza para ese inglés el significado de cotidiano podría aplicarse fácilmente a "seguridad".<p>

—Coincidencia…—flaquea en decirlo mas sus ojos evitan la intrépida mirada que se ve en los ojos del otro.

—Lo llamaría destino, más correctamente…—se rió con una sonrisa tan dulce que por unos segundos a Arthur pareció olvidársele que era un ser al que debía temerle.

El ambiente era realmente tenso, el chico no continuaba la charla y paseaba su vista por la habitación, viendo las fotos y cuadros de Arthur de pequeño, sus adornos, sus baratijas y sus diplomas, tenía excelencia académica, en una foto salía con muchos amigos, aproximadamente a los catorce por la impresión que le daba al demonio, el inglés se mordía la boca tratando de hallar qué hacer, la conversación no fluía, ese demonio no quería abrirse.

—Se me olvidó que estábamos conversando…—susurró, en su cara no había rastro de cinismo o ironía, era la simple verdad.

—¿Enserio eres un demonio? —para revelar una verdadera sinceridad, el anglosajón lo estaba dudando.

—Bueno, tengo una colita y todo… cuernos, hago maldades, no le ayudo a las abuelitas a cruzar la calle y no le doy comida a las palomas, sí, creo que soy malo…—susurró con una voz algo orgullosa, el británico titubeó entre burlarse o no.

El sentimiento de burlarse desapareció al instante mientras su mente volvía a turbarse, ese demonio quizás estaba jugando con él, era astuto, pero no por algo él también era un chico listo que no se dejaba atropellar, podría controlar y dominar a ese demonio, sólo debía analizar cómo. Carraspeó la garganta y trató de sonreír nerviosamente para continuar con ese loco e inconveniente dialogo.

—Me comentabas como fue tu historia…—susurró, sabía que el tema a tratar alteraba a ese extraño ser.

Los ojos del demonio esta vez volvieron a mediarse observando con detención el rostro humano mientras una amarga expresión algo nostálgica se apoderaba de su ser, suspiró mientras tomaba uno de los libros cercanos y evitaba aún más la conversación, pero algo también lo estaba obligando a relatar aquella infortunada historia que pocos conocía y que una cantidad menor de personas podría experimentar en su vida.

Bastaron sólo unos cuatro minutos de espera para que el distraído demonio hablara.

—Yo era el chico popular, el norteamericano, el tonto, el ingenuo. Él en tanto era el serio, el inteligente y atractivo, el dominante con cautivadora sonrisa. Nunca tuvimos nada en común, nuestras familias eran muy diferentes, nuestras actitudes contrastaban con armonía con las del contrario. No debimos conocerlos mas algo nos unió…— a medida que el relato era contado Arthur notaba como una sonrisa nostálgica se apoderaba del chico, casi humana, sintió cierta compasión de él.

Como si muy en el fondo supiera lo que él sintió.

—Nos volvimos amigos, estuvimos cinco años ocultando algo obvio, que nos amábamos. Resumidamente al quinto año con dos meses tomamos el valor de decir aquello que ocultaban nuestras bocas pero expresaban nuestras almas, después de unos cuantos meses para explorar nuestra convivencia nos besamos, fuimos uno, nos amábamos. Todo era realmente humano…todo mi vida era realmente él— se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se rió un poco como hablando sólo en una amarga soledad, el inglés volvió a sentir miedo ante la expresión que se formaba en Jones.

—Eran…felices…—se atrevió a decir.

Los ojos azules se iluminaron, pero Arthur no apartó la mirada, no lo encontró necesario, había dado en el blanco.

—Pero…no dura para siempre. Sus padres me odiaban, los míos a él. Todo el mundo nos juzgaba, nos reprochaban con hipócritas sonrisas diciéndonos que nos entendían, pero que nuestro amor estaba mal y que era la estúpida juventud la que nos hacía sentirnos de esta manera tan desorbitada como mediocremente le llamaban a nuestra relación. Un amigo se enamoró de Arthur… nos hizo la vida imposible, todos nos hacían la vida imposible y fue cuando lo decidí—relataba desapareciendo su sonrisa y agachando la cabeza, protegiéndose de un ser o fuerza invisible levantando los hombros, algo dentro de aquel asunto estaba fragmentado y contado en orden incorrecto, Arthur era inteligente, podía notarlo.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you. __Y abandonaría por siempre tocarte.  
><em>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow. Porque sé que me sientes de alguna manera.

—Lo violé y lo maté meses más tarde para conservarlo sólo para mí y vernos eternamente en otra vida. Luego, acabé con toda su familia, no quería algo que me hiciera recordarlo, quería conservarlo siempre como mío donde fuera que estuviéramos. Acabé también con el infeliz que planeaba arrebatármelo, los asesiné a todos…—el americano sonreía, tratando de imponer una actitud demente tras una mascara agria.

Pero Arthur entrecerró los ojos con lastima, podía verlo en sus facciones, en como contaba cada intervalo de esa historia, podía saber sólo ante las expresiones del muchacho cual era la realidad. También la manera apresurada en que el relato se volvió algo oscuramente desquiciado, las consecuencias que lo llevaron al acto tampoco estaban explicitas de manera correcta en la historia.

Algo no calzaba.

—Me maté después de eso sumido en la locura y caí al infierno… ¿Linda historia no? soy un violador, un mal nacido, un desviado, un enfermo, un asesino… mi alma estaba condenada inevitablemente~— sonrió, con una alegre sonrisa terminó, un escalofrío volvió a inundar al inglés.

—Mientes… —susurró con seriedad Kirkland a pesar del miedo que pudiera sentir a través de cada poro de su piel.

—¿Qué dices? —se desentendió el demonio.

—Esa no es la verdad, algo pasó, cuando contabas que lo mataste y que lo violaste… ¿Tú no fuiste capaz verdad? —el inglés entrecerró los ojos buscando humanidad en la mirada del otro, más éste apartó la vista. Podía sentir que algo estaba mal, que ese chico quizás era más que esa fachada que intentaba poner.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be. __Tú estás mas cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré.__  
><em>_And I don't want to go home right now. Y no quiero ir a casa justo ahora._

—Él…seguramente se transformó en un hermoso ángel…—se rió —Todo se acabó, no importa si mi historia es una mentira, soy un demonio, mi existencia ya es una baga mentira…—le ríe, tratando de no cambiar su expresión.

_And all I can taste is this momento. __Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento.__  
>And all I can breathe is your life. Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida.<em>

—El amor es para humanos, el odio es para demonios. Yo ya no podré sentir algo tan calido y abrazador como el amor, además, esa existencia ya no significa nada para mí, pero aún así no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo hacer que esto acabe…—el resoplido de su alma casi pudo oírlo los mortales oídos del inglés.

Era una melodía triste de una felicidad destruida, sintió curiosidad por ese ser, una especie de atracción, giró un poco la cabeza armonizando sus pensamientos. Pero guardaba silencio, no sentía que pudiera hablar en es preciso instante.

_And sooner or later it's over. Porque más tarde o más temprano se acabará.  
><em>_just don't wanna miss you tonight. Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche._

—Olvidando todo eso… ahora viene lo importante—le aclaró al inglés manteniendo nuevamente el dominio de la conversación —Hablaremos ahora mismo sobre las reglas del contrato y lo que tienes que entregarme…—todo tiene reglas, incluso lo descarriado. Alfred era una viva prueba de ello.

* * *

><p>La canción en la que me inspiré para el tercer capitulo es Iris, pongan atención a la letra, es una ironía y quizás los verdaderos sentimientos de lo que podría quedar de humano en Alfred estén allí. Nuevamente gracias por el apoyo recibido, mi talento al escribir es nulo y mi práctica demasiado escasa, pero aún así valoro el hecho de que lo lean. Pronto le tendré la actualización.<p> 


End file.
